


You and I (Nobody In The World)

by amithegamer1



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, Falling In Love, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amithegamer1/pseuds/amithegamer1
Summary: You fix your make up, just so Guess you don't know, that your beautiful Try on every dress that you own You were fine in my eyes, a half hour ago If your mirror won't make it any clearer I'll Be the one to let you know
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	You and I (Nobody In The World)

**Author's Note:**

> Every lyric is a different moment hope you enjoy!

_You fix your make up, just so Guess you don't know, that your beautiful Try on every dress that you own You were fine in my eyes, a half-hour ago If your mirror won't make it any clearer I'll Be the one to let you know Out of all the girls You my one and only girl Ain't nobody in the world tonight_

Kara smiled at Lena, as she puts on her makeup, "what?" Lena asks as Kara shrugged her shoulders.

"Nothing you just look beautiful," Kara says, softly, Lena chuckled.

"You're the one talking?" Lena says, winking at Kara, causing the blonde to blush, as Lena puts on her lipstick.

"You done?" Lena asks as Kara nodded her head.

"mhm," Kara says, Lena looks away from the mirror, with a smile.

"Alright let's go," Lena says, Kara grabs her hand, as the couple walked out of their apartment.

_All of the stars, you make them shine like they were ours Ain't nobody in the world but you and I You and I Ain't nobody in the world but you and I You stop the room when we walk in Spotlights on everybody staring Tell all of these boys, they wasting their time Stop standing in line, cause your all mine_

"Lena I have to tell you something," Kara says, as Lena raised a brow.

"what?" Lena asks, Kara just fidgeting with her hands.

"I'm sorry I lied to you," Kara says, as Lena shook her head.

"I know Kara and I forgive you...you keep to the secret to keep me safe," Lena says, as Kara nodded her head.

"I know but Lena..." Kara starts, causing Lena to frown.

"I'm in love with you," Kara admits, Lena eyes slightly widened.

"I've been in love with you for a while," Kara says, as Lena smiled.

"I've been in love with you since you worked into my building with your cousin," Lena admits, Kara smiles.

_And this evening I, won't let the feeling die I never wanna leave your side Out of all the girls You my one and only girl Ain't nobody in the world tonight_

"are you also a reporter?" Lena asks, as Kara looked at her cousin, before looking at Lena, and shakes her head,

"uh no," Kara says, as Lena chuckles.

"You couldn't fool me," Lena says, with a wink, causing Kara to blush.

_All of the stars you make them shine like they were ours Ain't nobody in the world but you and I_

"Kara?" Lena asks as she found Kara crying in a corner.

"hey Lena," Kara says, before sniffing, Lena looks at her, with worry shown on her face.

"are you okay?" Lena asks as Kara shook her head.

"Mon-El?" Lena asks as Kara nodded her head, Lena sighed.

"come here," Lena says, Kara wrapped her arms around Lena pulling her, closer to her, as she cried on her shoulder, as Lena rubbed circles in her back.

Lena loved her some much, it hurts to see Kara cry, over a man who doesn't deserve her love, her happiness, her tears. Lena kisses her temple, before cupping her face, and wiping her tears away from her cheek. 

_You and I Ain't nobody in the world You keep wondering if you're what I'm wanting You don't even have to try_

"Nothing of them deserve you, Kara," Lena says, as Kara sighed.

"Lena..." Kara says as Lena shook her head.

"Not Mon-El, not James not William..." Lena says, her voice cracked, as Kara bit her bottom lip, tears down her cheek.

"who deserves me, Lena?" Kara asks, with a weak smile.

Me, she wanted to say but she couldn't that would be a lie...a Luthor and a Super? "they all are hurting you, Kara," Lena says, her hand touches Kara's cheek, the blonde leaned into the touch.

"You deserve love...happiness...joy, not tears, heartbreak you deserve nothing less than happiness," Lena says, in a whisper, as Kara stared at her.

"do you think I deserve you?" Kara asks as Lena shook her head.

"You deserve better," Lena says, Kara chuckles.

"but what if I want you?" Kara asks, Lena frowns.

"why? I bring nothing but evil," Lena says, Kara sadly smiles.

"but you also bring love...hope," Kara says, Lena's brows knit.

"hope?" Lena asks as Kara nodded her head.

"Hope that someday we would be together," Kara whispers, before she knew it Kara kissed her, and she kissed her back, when she pulled away, she would be lying if she said she didn't miss Kara's lips on her lips.

When we're alone I only see you, my heart, my lover, my best friend, the person I want to spend the rest of my life, the only person who doesn't judge me because of my last name It's just...

_You and I... Nobody In The World,_

_You don't have to try Don't try Don't try You don't have to try Out of all the girls You my one and only girl Ain't nobody in the world tonight All of the stars, they don't shine brighter than you are Ain't nobody in the world but you and I You and I You and I Nobody in the world tonight Ain't nobody in the world but you and I_

**Author's Note:**

> how was it?


End file.
